sekai_ni_taisurufandomcom-20200215-history
Sewa Hanamichi
Sewa is one of the main protagonists of the story. She is a demon who holds the Kenos Bless which has the power over aether. Appearance Sewa has misty rose-colored hair, and very vibrant red eyes. She stands at 5'1. Her velvet tail is also visibly intact behind her, peculiarly shaped into a heart, implying that she is a succubus demon. Along with this, she is very charming and charismatic. She often wears outfits consisting the colors white, red, and black. She has a selective choice of clothes. Personality Sewa is a fun-loving, optimistic, childish, and energetic girl. She holds traits that are unexpected from a demon of a high upbringing. Due to her past status in Hell, her actions border on curiosity and recklessness that sometimes lead the group to different situations. Her demon side is also displayed often through her mischievous antics and naughty remarks. She is kind-hearted and openly shows her concern to other people. She does her best to make everyone around her smile, and she feels immensely horrible whenever she accidentally or intentionally hurts someone's feelings, whether it be a stranger, her friend, or even her enemy. She believes that there is a good side in everyone, and nobody is born evil (due to being exposed about the stereotypical views of humans towards demons). She also loves socializing with others, and she is charismatic enough to easily make friends. Sewa is a sentimental person, unlike Shisuke who displays little to no emotions. She expresses her feelings honestly, since she feels suffocated when she does not speak out her thoughts to listeners. She is also very hardworking, will find ways in order to pay people back, and will do anything for the people she cares about. When her demon self is active, she becomes more mature and suggestive, and she begins to take the initiative for herself. Due to her succubus nature, Sewa displays seductive intents to others, but she still remains naive to anything else. History From Hell's Kingdom of Sinae, Sewa was born the youngest and the only daughter of the Hanamichi family. Being the only girl in the 10 siblings, she is often the most protected one in the family (even though she was constantly mistreated by her the oldest and his half-brother, Reindhart), which leads to her endless curiosity regarding the outside world. One day, Leodegrance's forces held the land of Sinae captive under Lucifer's rules, including Sewa's family. After her parents were held hostage, she and her youngest half-brother, Shintaro, were forced to join N.M.E. Foundation in the debt to free their family. Initially, her mission was to investigate regarding earthling and demon connections, but once she falls down to the world of equal bases, she switches her goal from targeting innocent lives into fighting off the evils of her kind to rescue her family, using the mission as a chance to escape. By destiny, she encounters new allies and housemates; the members of the Dark Side Club. Abilities Bless Kenos is the bless that allows Sewa to gain control over the element of aether. She has the will to alter the statistics of people and herself, enhancing the strength, the defense, and the speed of anybody. This depicts her power of Support. This involves the following: * Boosting the strength * Boosting the speed * Providing a field of protection * Increasing and decreasing a person's vulnerability to pain * Healing and eliminating ailments Strength Sewa has an abnormally strong prowess that others often overlooked due to her appearance. Her strength is described by others as an "unexpected blow that can hurl two people to crash through a wall if ever they anger her enough". There are a few emotions of hers that trigger this, mainly when she's angry, embarassed, or upset. Demonization Sewa can shift from her human form to her demon self whenever she feels like it. She grows a pair of demonic wings and her appearance visibly matures and shifts into a woman with a curvaceous figure. She uses her human form whenever she needs to disguise herself in Earth to be indistinguishable in a crowd of regular earthlings, or to just simply maintain a regular lifestyle that seems new in her point of view. Gunnery Her weapons are two revolvers which she is quite experienced in using due to being a soldier in the N.M.E. Foundation Ops back in Hell. She also displays familiar skills with other guns, but chooses the revolver because it was easy to carry around. She has a stash of guns she kept around, but barely reveals this to the others. Combat And Acrobatics In the show, Sewa mostly displays her skill in hand-to-hand combat, with her bless adding up to her strength and speed when it comes to dealing damage and dodging hits. She has fast reflexes, and is barely hurt whenever she does get attacked. She also shows flexibility in battle, and her hyperactiveness helps with her acrobatic skills, being able to do flips, bends, and runs without tiring herself as much and with ease. Relationships Shisuke Tsubasa Shisuke was the first person that Sewa encountered when she fell down to Earth, and began living under the same roof with him afterwards. Sewa quickly displays her desires to be his friend with the hopes of having him be more expressive with his feelings and emotions, which ended up with her being very close to him. He provided her with daily necessities the first time she came around, and allowed her to move in when she had no idea where to go. Sewa feels like she owes him a lot, and began trying to find ways to pay back his kindness that came unexpectedly. She also shows concern about the boy's well-being quite often, gets upset when he takes care of things by himself, tries to immerse herself in his view of the world, and teases him every once in a while, where Shisuke still remains nonchalant about. Akayasha Roiyaru Due to Aya being another girl in the club, Sewa finds herself attached to the vampire despite her cold and aloof tendencies. She sees her as her "best friend", and often sides with her when the matter was about what the female members would agree on that the male members would not. Sewa respects Aya a lot, and trusts her enough when it comes to handling things individually. She often looks up to her for suggestions and advises, seeing that she was smarter than her despite the years of experience that she has gone through. She also adores how mature the younger one was, and tries to catch up with her maturity in human form, before failing miserably. Kouchi Kaze Although they are similar in a few personality traits, Kou's perverse intents and flirtatious instances cause Sewa to have mixed feelings about him. His positive outlook and free-spiritedness, although, manages to make the girl look at the bright side of his romantic pursuits. She also respects Kou's capabilities, and often marks him to be a simple werewolf who can see so many possibilities in simple things. This doesn't stop her from turning down his flirty remarks, and often throwing platonic phrases towards him to demotivate him with whatever he's planning to pull off. Shun Ryūzaki Shun is as childish as Sewa could be, which would be an advantage to their friendship. Although there are instances where they do not get along due to Sewa's pushiness and Shun's quick temper, both respect and understand each other due to almost being from the same race. Sewa tries to support his knowledge about his half-side. She maintains to be of aid of Shun whenever he needed to talk things out about his side of the story. This doesn't stop her from teasing him, though, and sometimes even sides with Aya whenever the vampire and the half-demon get into a fight. Although, unlike most, Sewa would apologize to him after the dispute. Prinz Alries Leinzreynpeter Alri is one of the people that Sewa could easily trust. She admires his sweet nature with a touch of femininity, and often does her best to make him feel more comfortable with his surroundings. She, although, has a strong sense of responsibility and protectiveness with Alri because of his frail appearance and fragile emotions, but keeps these feelings down due to her belief that the fairy was someone you shouldn't mess around with easily. She would often assist him since she noticed that Alri wasn't just a regular fairy, based on the way he shows his actions and movements. She trusts him enough to task him with activity things in the club. Seth Ezekiel Philip Due to the two of them being similar in most ways, the two often get along when it comes to causing mischief and havoc in the club. They usually play along with each other's shenannigans and mess around with the other members when they don't have anything better to do. Sewa is aware of Seth's feelings for Aya, and helps him out when he's in need of back-up. She is very supportive of his plans and says that she thinks that his ideas are well-thought of because it seemed like something that she would think of. She also easily notices him despite his tendencies to be ignored in the background. Trivia * Sewa means "care", "support" or aid", while her last name, Hanamichi, means "flowerpath". This can be understandable since Sewa is technically in the Support category. * Sewa is the 9th out of 10 siblings, and the only daughter of Seighart, following Reindhart, Klyde, Arthur,, and Ives as his half-brothers from the Lady of the Lake, Oliver, Luthor, Elijah, Nathaniel, and Augustud as his biological brothers from her mother Natalia, and Sebastian or Shintaro from Silas. This number of children is normal in demons, although it was mainly due to Seighart's number of wives. * She loves cats. She owns about four Miau'fies (cat demons): Deviciel, Devisai, Deviluke and Devikris. She also adopts stray cats that encounter on the streets. * Sewa was based on a scrapped character from the original and first draft concept of Sekai ni Taisuru, named "Hirozaki Aoi", a cool, laid-back, and calm boy manipulating the water element, having the same color scheme as her. Although he is no longer included in the casts of the current series being planned, his operator, who is also Sewa's operator, Hara, made him one of her character mascots. * She was created to equal or contrast certain characters: ** Shisuke Tsubasa - wherein every trait of hers, whether it be personality or appearance-based, is the complete opposite of his. She was made to balance with Shisuke's character, so there can be a mixture of seriousness and comedy between the two. Initially, Sewa was created after Shisuke, who was the first to be made in the official concept of Against The World. ** Akayasha Royaru - being the cold and mature girl in the group, she was made to contrast with Sewa, overall. Sewa was made childish to be able to parallel Aya's traits so there would be an interesting change of personas between the two female members of the protagonist line. ** Personality-wise, Sewa is based on her creator, herself, known in the wiki as Hilaga. ** In other words, Sewa was created as a "comical character" more than a serious one, in order for the show to have pints of comedy and less drama. * Sewa's favorite food is chocolate, and her favorite drink is Srgt. Pepper (an allusion to Dr. Pepper). * Sewa cannot tolerate alcohol, and is easily drunk. * She often goes job-hunting with the objective of paying Shisuke back for letting her stay in his home and everything else that he bought for her daily needs. * Sewa does not know how to swim. * Just like other demons, she hates getting tugged on the tail. * It is currently unknown how she got a Bless despite being a demon.Category:Main Characters Category:Dark Side Category:Bless Users